


One More Time - A Stranger Things 4 Story

by Billie_eyelashes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_eyelashes/pseuds/Billie_eyelashes
Summary: I need st4 right now... I'm sorry if this is really bad this is my first fic.____________________________________One year after the Starcourt Mall incident, the Byers' family (and El) moving away, and the "death" of beloved Cheif Jim Hopper, all of the scary monster's and Russians are done for. Right??(TW- Profanity, gore, and death)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Kudos: 6





	One More Time - A Stranger Things 4 Story

Pain.  
Fear.  
Danger.  
That's all El could comprehend. Her head was throbbing. She was minutes away from the hands of death. And her friends who felt like family were in danger. The Mind Flayer was just inches away from her face. It felt like deja vù. She had been here before. She knew what would happen next. She expected the fireworks to come flying out. She expected her friends to save her. But they didn't. She jerked her head from side to side. There was no one there.  
She was alone. It was just her and the Mind Flayer. Her heart was racing. She tried to scream but nothing come out. Her silent screams seemed to intreeg the beast. He liked her helpless looks.  
It raised its long arm above her face. It came crashing down on her and...

She let out another scream. This time, an audible one. She wasn't on the mall floor any more. She was in a bedroom. Her home. The door whipped open to reveal three figures. Joyce, Jonathan, and Will. "What happened?" Joyce said, making her way to Eleven's bed. She knelt down and put a calming hand on her step daughter's.  
"Bad dream." El whispered. "Really bad dream." Her hands were shaking under Joyce's as she held back tears.  
Joyce moved her thumb soothingly up and down Else hand. She frowned in sympathy.  
"Was it about the monsters again?" Joyce questioned quietly. El nodded.  
She thought of what to say next.  
"Well," Joyce started up again. "That's all done."  
"All done." El echoed in a relived tone. "For good?"  
"For good." Answered Joyce, determined.  
But sometimes told El that that wasn't true.


End file.
